remebering about the past
by Musiclover237
Summary: It was the ending of the school year for the students at DWMA the Maka and soul had been requested to meet in the death room. When they arrived they saw Patty, Liz, Kid, Tsumbaki, Black Star, Professor Stein, Sid, and Crona (with Ragnarok) waiting for them to arrive. Everyone but Maka and Crona was excited to be out of school. That is until Lord Death told everyone that Crona would


It was the ending of the school year for the students at DWMA the Maka and soul had been requested to meet in the death room. When they arrived they saw Patty, Liz, Kid, Tsumbaki, Black Star, Professor Stein, Sid, and Crona (with Ragnarok) waiting for them to arrive. Everyone but Maka and Crona was excited to be out of school. That is until Lord Death told everyone that Crona would be living in turn with everyone till he found a home that he felt comfortable in that would become his permanent home.

"Can you explain why Crona can't get an apartment by himself with Ragnarok?" soul asked

" Don't be such a jerk, gosh what's gotten in to you? You've been like that with Crona ever since Christmas." _It's not like he bought me something expensive, but he bought me a book, and I was head over heels for it. But what does that matter, it's not like Soul didn't get me something I didn't like. In fact I loved it. _Maka continued in her head

"No its quiet alright it's simple really, Crona isn't really stable enough to live on his own with Ragnarok constantly hurting him." Lord Death answered truthfully

"I still don't understand why stein and Sid are here?" Black Star asked

"Simply because they were the ones in charge of taking care of Crona while attending this school." Lord Death

"You could come live with us first." Tsumbaki volunteered

"NOOO! We need our privacy I have to practice to surpass the gods!" Black Star exclaimed

**Tsumbaki Looks at Black Star evilly **

"I mean of course you can come live with us it's not like this isn't my life dream we're talking about." Black Star said sarcastically

**Tsumbaki Looks at Black Star evilly again**

Yes, you can cook really good, make sure to cook tons of food." Ragnarok said popping out of Crona back

"S…s…sure" Crona said stuttering as usual

"Great next you two will live with Kid and then with miester Makais that ok with everyone?" Lord Death asked

"Yup" Everyone answered excerpt Crona he was shaking

"Or you can live with Maka first then Tsumbaki and kiddo?" Lord Death asked

"Y...es s...ir" Crona stuttered out

"But I though we agreed he was going to live with Black Star" Soul said angrily

**MAKA CHOP **

RAGNAROK: Soul has a point, we said to live with the big boobs cook first and octopus head and last

SOUL: HEY!

"What did you call Tsumbaki?!" Black Star said about to attack

How about we live with the rich kid and the twin blond dummies then the loud boy with his girlfriend and then large head and Maka" Ragnarok suggested

"she's not my girlfriend" Black Star said

"Alright if that's alright with everyone else" Lord Death said clearly sensing the tension

Everyone was glaring at Ragnarok

"Okay then it's settled" Lord Death Said trying to break the tension

_He insulted everyone but Maka at least I get Maka alone for a while. _Soul thought to himself

_Soul's acting weird I wonder if he's feeling ok, gosh he's so cute and protective….but I can't feel this way, what's wrong with me. I can't fall in love with Soul, I can't, even being in love with Soul scares me. I can't, what if, what if all men _are _the same._Maka thought to herself.

Everyone went to leave the school Crona followed Kid Patty and Liz silently while Black Star was getting yelled at by Tsumbaki for being so rude to Crona and Soul and Maka made their way to the bike that seemed very out of place since everyone drove cars, took taxy's or walked

"Maka, what's up you've been so quiet, it's so uncool. " Soul asked Maka

"Huh? Oh uh nothing**" **_damn it I was so busy trying to control my feelings for Soul. Maka thought_

"Are you sure?" soul insisted

MAKA: Yeah, totally, so what are we doing tonight? We can go get dinner, watch a movie, hang out, I can cook us something.

SOUL: Sorry Maka, I…um already made plans with Black Star, I can call and can..

MAKA: No, don't cancel your plans, it wasn't that important anyways, plus it's uncool to change plans last minute, and Black Star will storm in the apartment and demand for a reason for canceling on a god.

SOUL: yeah you're right maybe later Maka Okay, _great now I feel like a jerk I think she was really looking forward to doing something together_

"Yeah of course we have quite a while to hang out, plus I have to start studying for next year." _Is that really the best lie you can come up with Maka ugh_

"Okay, are you gonna stay in your room all day." Soul asked

"Yeah, you should invite someone, like Black Star or Kid or something "_I guess he wanted me to stay in my room. __Maka thought_

_Ugh I didn't mean it to sound like I _wanted _her to stay in her room, now I feel worse." _Or how about we do something together right now? " Soul said

_What should I say, it'd be pretty awkward if we just went somewhere after what I said think Maka think _"sorry but I think I'm going to study "Maka said

"Are you sure you're ok Maka?" Soul insisted

"Yeah, I just think I'm getting a little lightheaded "Maka said

_What the hell does that mean?_ Soul thought

**SOUL TURNED ON THE EGNITION AND DROVE AT MOST 2 FEET BEFORE MAKA FAINTED AND FELL OFF OF THE BIKE. SOUL FREAKED OUT AND LET THE BIKE FALL TO THE GROUND TO RETREAVE HIS MIESTER **

SOUL: MAKA! Stupid Maka, why didn't tell me you were sick!?

**SOUL CARRIED MAKA BRIDAL STYLE PICKED UP THE BIKE AND RODE WITH HER PASSED OUT ON HIS LAP. **


End file.
